A Father and Son
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Pretty much a series of short oneshots that sort of link together. Please read and review! NOT YAOI! MEANT AS A FATHER AND SON RELATIONSHIP! Discontinued. Sorry.


**A Shoulder to Cry On**

_**SilverMoon:** This was a random story that just kinda..popped into my head...Lloyd...say something!  
**Lloyd:** -looks up from book- Oh! Sorry about that.  
**Me:** Wait..were you just reading?!  
**Lloyd:** Yeah...and?  
**Me:** You never read!!  
**Lloyd: **Yes I do, I'm just never on screen when I do.  
**Me:** Then why are you stupid?  
**Lloyd: **I don't know, ask my parents. -walks off into another room-**  
Me: **Oh crap..uh...I don't own ToS or Namco...why are your eyes still here? READ!!_

* * *

Lloyd dropped to his knees, this couldn't be happening...never! He wouldn't let this happen, he wouldn't..no, he _promised_! His eyes slowly made there way up to stare at the floating Chosen before him. "Colette!" He shouted, but she didn't hear him. Tears threatened to overflow his eyes as stood up again. Walking with a hunch, he made his way over to the soulless girl. He reached out his hand and grabbed at her wrist. She immediately reacted by slapping his hand away. "No..." He muttered.

"Lloyd, calm down, this is not the place to lose yourself." Raine said, putting her hand on her students shoulder. Meanwhile the angel floating behind Colette snickered.

"You'll never get her back, now, hand her over to me, inferior beings." Remial grabbed her and pulled her beside him. She floated there, eyes never focusing anywhere.

"You...you..." Lloyd started. "You!!" He shouted and pulled out his swords.

"You intend to fight me? Ha! So be it! This tower will be your deathbed!" He yelled as he got his own weapon ready. Lloyd was the first one to act, he charged at the angel, exsphere glowing. He unleashed a fury of slashes and thrusts, each one being blocked by the angel. Around this time, Sheena, Raine, and Genis had joined the battle.

"Fireball!" Genis shouted as three balls of fire shot at the angel, making him stagger back. This was just enough time for Lloyd to do a quick Sonic Thrust and plunge his sword straight through the angels heart.

"No...how could I..lose?" He said as he fell forward. Lloyd sidestepped him and walked back towards the altar. Colette didn't acknowledge his presence, she continued to stare into nothingness. Lloyd called her name again but she still didn't answer.

"Didn't you listen to the angels words?" A voice said out of the shadows. The person stepped out to reveal, Kratos.

"Kratos!! What do you mean? Where were you?" Lloyd asked.

"L-lord Kratos, please...help m-me..." Remial said as he crawled towards the altar on which Kratos was standing.

"Did you forget that I was a human? Besides, you are of no more need to Lord Yggdrasil, we can afford to let you go." Kratos said while staring down at the bloodied angel.

"Who's Yggdrasil?" Lloyd asked while taking his eyes off the angel on the ground and staring back up at Kratos. "And why did he call you "Lord Kratos"?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"If you really wish to know...I am Kratos, One of the Four Seraphim, under the rule of Lord Yggdrasil." He said as his sapphire wings erupted from his back. He unsheathed his sword, prepared for what would come next.

"W-what?" Lloyd said, eyes widening in shock. His arms went limp, causing his bloodied swords to fall to the ground.

"Kratos how could you?! We trusted you!" Sheena shouted angrily.

"Kratos..." Lloyd muttered, his legs also giving in. The tears started to fall again as he finally came to realize what the  
Seraph had said. "I, no, _we_ trusted you." He whispered. His eyes widened in anger, "..WE TRUSTED YOU!!" He shouted as he picked up his swords and charged at Kratos.

"Lloyd! Stop, we don't know his strength!" Raine shouted after her student. He apparently didn't hear her because he kept trying to attack Kratos repeatedly. _"I guess its too late now..." _She thought. She glanced over at the rest of the group and they nodded, running in to help Lloyd while she and Genis stayed back to cast spells.

Sheena ran over to Lloyd and helped him up, for he had been blown backwards by Kratos. Once Lloyd was standing again they both charged into battle. Lloyd brought down one of his swords to try and hit the older man but felt his arm jar up as Kratos blocked him and threw him backwards. Now, it was Sheena's turn.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist, come, Undine!" She shouted, finishing her summoning. Undine attacked Kratos with a quick cast of Spread and then left. Leaving Kratos on the ground. He stood and started to cast something. Before Sheena or Lloyd could get to him, the spell was finished.

"Judgment!" He shouted. Beams of light came raining down upon them, knocking all of them to the ground. Lloyd tried to stand, but ended up blacking out instead. The last thing he remembered seeing before his eyes closed was Kratos mouthing "I'm sorry."

--

Lloyd woke up to Genis, Raine and Sheena staring down at him. When they saw him open his eyes, they backed up. "Lloyd! Your awake! I was worried you'd stay asleep." Genis said with a smile.

"Shut up Genis." He sat up and flinched when he felt his chest tighten. Glancing down, he noticed there were bandages on his body.

"Your ribs were broken in some places, so I couldn't heal it all. You'll have to deal with regular recovery for now." Raine said quickly as she saw his confused look. Lloyd nodded and glanced around the room. He saw Colette and stood. As he stood, he stumbled but did not fall because Raine had caught him.

"Thanks." He muttered. Slowly, he made his way over to the angel. "Colette..." He muttered, reaching out his arm. Colette continued to stare at the wall as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Can you hear me?" He asked quietly, almost in a whisper. When she didn't reply, Lloyd sighed and walked back to the bed he was lying on earlier. He sat down with a light thump. He sighed. "So she really did lose her soul?" He asked, suddenly finding the floor completely interesting.

"Sadly, yes." Raine stated.

"Hey um, can I be alone for a little while?" He asked. Just then, two "Desians" burst into the room.

"Good your awake. We need to talk to you four." One of them said. "Follow me." The two walked out with the group trailing behind them. Once through the doors, they noticed there were two more of them, except these two weren't in uniforms.

They have the talk... (Sorry, I don't feel like typing that...--')

After they found out about Cruxis, the Desians and the Renegades, Lloyd decided to have some time to himself. He sighed, "Why does this have to happen to me?" He asked to no one in particular. "I guess I failed..." Felling his eyes well up, he focused on trying not to cry; but it couldn't be helped. "I failed to protect the people of Iselia...I failed to protect Colette as well..." Buried his head into the pillow once more, he cried. Screaming and yelling about how he was a failure and shouldn't be alive.

"Lloyd..." Looking up, Lloyd glanced around. He knew that voice, it was Kratos! Drying up his face he stood up and glared around the room, trying to find the location of the Seraph. He heard footsteps by the door and spun around, coming face to face with Kratos himself.

"What do you want?" He asked, his glare darkening.

"Have you been crying?" Kratos raised an eyebrow. Lloyd shook his head and looked away, trying to hide his face. But it was futile, Kratos had already seen his red cheeks and swollen eyes. "Yes you have." Lloyd turned around, trying to make it so the angel couldn't touch him.

"No I haven't..." Lloyd muttered. But it was not soon after that he found himself in the arms of the Seraph himself. His eyes widened, why did he suddenly feel like telling him everything and crying into his shoulder. "What...what are you doing?" He asked in shock at Kratos's sudden kindness towards him. Kratos suddenly stepped back and turned away.

"I'm sorry...I should be going..." Kratos hadn't even taking one step before he felt something grab his hand. He turned his head back and saw Lloyd holding on to his arm like it was the only way he could live.

"No..p-please don't go..." Lloyd's eyes started to well up again. _"What am I doing? I should be hating him right now..."_ Kratos suddenly pulled Lloyd back into an embrace. Lloyd buried his head into his shoulder, and cried. He heard Kratos humming something, it sounded somewhat familiar but he didn't pay attention to it. Feeling his eyelids start to droop he tried to battle the sleepiness that threatened to overwhelm him, but sadly, he lost. He closed his eyes, and fell into the most peaceful sleep he had in weeks.

* * *

**  
**_**Me:** AWW!! I love what I just wrote!!  
**Lloyd:** Sorry, did you say something?  
**Me:** No..just go somewhere and read your book.  
**Lloyd:** Alright, bye! -walks out again-  
**Me:** -sighs- Kratos or someone, get over here.  
**Regal:** Do you wish for my assistance?  
**Me:** Your my new muse cause Lloyd's too busy reading.  
**Regal:** Very well.  
**Me:** Good. Now, review and you'll get a cookie!!_


End file.
